1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector equipped with terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a connector to be mounted on an automobile wire harness or the like, a connector is available in which a plurality of male terminals are held in a housing and the tip ends of these male terminals protrude from the tip end of the housing (refer to JP-A-2012-109035).
In the case of the above-mentioned connector in which the male terminals protrude from the tip end of the housing, a mating connector, foreign matter, etc. may interfere with the portions of the male terminals protruding from the housing, and the male terminals may be deformed or damaged. Hence, when the connector is connected to the mating connector, improper conduction may occur between the male terminals of the connector and the female terminals of the mating connector, and the required electrical performance may not be obtained.